


MY REFLECTION | TAEKOOK

by jnghoseok



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Drug Abuse, Kinks, M/M, Mind Swap, Model, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Overdose, Sexual Abuse, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, Top Park Jinyoung | Jr., Violence, Vulgar Language, and jinyoung is violent too, consciousness swap, suga is the rapist shh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jnghoseok/pseuds/jnghoseok
Summary: What would you do if one day you woke up in a stranger's body?Taehyung doesn't particularly like Jungkook.Jungkook doesn't particularly like Taehyung.There comes one point in their lives where they'll have to put themselves in each other's shoes- quite literally.





	1. zero - main characters/bigger summary

_ Characters: _  
_Kim Taehyung - 22 years old_  
_High Class Model_  
_Fashion Icon and Designer_

_Park Jimin - 22 years old_  
_High Class Model_  
_Singer/Dancer_

_Jeon Jungkook - 20 years old_  
_Lower Class Model_  
_Aspiring Music Producer/Singer_

_Min Yoongi - 25 years old_  
_Famous Music Producer/Songwriter/Rapper_  
_Jungkook's Mentor_

_Kim Seokjin - 26 years old_  
_Sou Chef/ Drama School Graduate_  
_Jungkook's friend_

_ Summary: _  
_Taehyung is one of the most well-known and well paid male models of his generation, having already made a name for himself in the fashion industry. He is frequently requested for photoshoots of big designer brands, e.g. Gucci. However, being a famous model like him sometimes comes with the burden of having to work and teach amateur models that don't have goals and are looking for temporary money sources; much like Jeon Jungkook._

_Jeon Jungkook is an aspiring music producer, struggling to make himself a household name. While being in college, he has to balance working as a model to provide himself money, observing Min Yoongi work and attend his college lessons. As a lower class model he has to run errands for almost everyone; photographers, designers, make-up artists, even other models as well. After all this time, he grew up to hate one specific bossy High Class Model -Kim Taehyung._

_Both of them despise each other's guts, wishing all kinds of misfortune to come the other's way. Jeon wishes Kim's beautiful arrogant face to be crushed by a bus and Kim wishes Jeon's perfect punctuality is disrupted, he gets fired and thrown in the streets to live as the hobo he truly is. Both of them are so used to their own lives, that one special night of them thanking god for not having the other's useless life, their minds are magically traded with each other's. Jungkook wakes up in Taehyung's luxurious penthouse and Taehyung wakes up in Jungkook's little student apartment that's filled with fruit flies._

_Additional warning_   
_Possible misunderstanding with the use of names [I'll try my best to avoid confusion and complexities :')]_


	2. one

As the ever annoying, evil sound of his ringtone starts playing, Jungkook merely opens his eyes to stare blankly at his ceiling.

It's when he forcefully wakes up in the morning that he regrets his life decisions the most, when his sweet sleep is abruptly cut by his close friend calling him to wake up and go to work.

Seokjin took the responsibility of waking the younger up every morning, and sometimes Jungkook wishes he forgot to call him, he wishes he could sleep a little longer.

But, deep down he too knows that he needs perfect attendance at college and the two side jobs he picked up, plus squeezing somewhere between the tutoring lessons from Min Yoongi, a prestigious and influential person in the music industry.

Jungkook lazily presses _Answer_ and brings the phone to his ear, "Yes, hyung?"

 _"Get up! You're gonna be late, I've already called you four times, Jungkook!"_ Seokjin says and Jungkook's blood runs cold. He can't be late for the photoshoot, or else there's a good chance he's going to get fired and it's all because of Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook curses repeatedly inside his head as he abandons his phone and starts getting dressed, running around the small room and searching for a clean shirt and sweatpants under the piles of clothes scattered around.

He normally isn't that stressed for work, he never really rushes to arrive on time. But, when he's working with Kim Taehyung any sort of behaviour he doesn't like is immediately gotten rid of, so, being even a little late is a risk he can't take.

Studying for college is hard, but he can deal with it even when tired after a long day at work. Delivering food from a fast food restaurant is not that hard, he actually enjoys being outside and he doesn't mind walking, riding his motorcycle or even running to his destination. Modelling, however, is a plain nightmare, most of the time because of that bossy, conceited little piece of shit and the rest of the time because everyone uses him for chores. Bring coffee, go fetch the clothes, and all due to being a lower ranking model.

Or, at least, that's what he thinks.

To be fair, though, Jungkook is not working as a model because he wants to be known and an established name in the world of fashion, it just pays pretty well in comparison to other avalaible job positions.

Jungkook wants to become an esteemed and respected figure in the music industry, as a singer _and_ as a songwriter, hence the lessons by Min Yoongi himself.

At first, Jungkook was working as a genitor in his studio. It took some unauthorised mingling around with the elder's equipment to be noticed by him, like a movie where the hero is suddenly acknowledged by his own idolised celebrity and gets the chance to follow his dream.

Jungkook's case isn't very close to that, in that he works his ass off just to pay off his rent and maybe eat fifty-cent-convenience-store ramen twice a day.

He cut the 'umbilical cord' from his parents when he was 18, not wanting to burden them any longer after becoming an adult, so, he ended up pretending he's doing fine whenever they want to visit or call him.

Jungkook rushes out of his small student apartment _-if you can even call that closet an apartment-_ and runs down the stairs of the old building, reaching the ground floor after other six floors and nearly dashes out. He rides his motorcycle and gets on the road, immediately speeding up on the dangerously busy streets.

It takes him five minutes and four almost-car crashes to get to his destination.

He runs inside the building and is immediately greeted by make-up artists and secretaries, including Kim Taehyung's manager, Byun Baekhyun.

"Thank god you're not late, Taehyung is on his broom today." Baekhyun says as they walk together towards the rack of clothes.

"When is he not?" Jungkook scoffs and the elder rolls his eyes.

"Don't play with fire kid. Be ready in fifteen minutes." Baekhyun says before leaving and going over to Taehyung.

Jungkook starts getting undressed, suddenly feeling eyes on him. He always feels someone staring everytime he's almost naked and that's another thing Jungkook hated about modelling, being the super introverted boy he is.

Ignoring the people that not-so-discreetly ogle at his body, he gets dressed with the clothes a stylist picked out and gets his makeup done quickly, rushing to the studio along with other three models.

As the director tries to get every model into their positions, Jungkook accidentally bumps onto someone's back, regretfully realising it's Taehyung when the elder turns around and scowls.

"Eh, sorry, I wasn't looking-"

"Of course you weren't looking. It's not like you're doing anything with that useless life of yours, so why even bother minding other people?" Taehyung sneers in such a rude tone it leaves Jungkook speechless.

"I can't believe there are people like you in this business. You should be something like a farmer or whatever, you're completely unimportant here. What are you even- who let this thing in?" He asks no one in particular, but Baekhyun rushes to the rescue.

"Tae, let's get through with the shoot already. Your schedule is packed, don't waste your time." His manager whines, getting Taehyung to roll his eyes and walk away from Jungkook.

The shoot rolls smoothly, even after Kim Taehyung's bitter remarks, and Jungkook politely greets the whole staff before leaving and running to his university for the afternoon classes.

_________

After he is done with this day's lessons, he strolls all the way to the pizza restaurant in order to begin his shift.

He bows happily, greeting the owner and other staff. As he walks to the kitchen, he finds five pizzas ready for delivery and picks them up, walking over to his work motorcycle and stuffing them in.

Jungkook arrives at his destination in ten minutes, surprised someone from the rich part of the city ordered pizza from a not so luxurious fast food restaurant.

He climbs off of the motorcycle, picking up the five boxes of pizza and walks over to the buzzer, pressing the small button to notify the owners.

After a short while he's finally allowed in and he can't help but admire the minimalistically decorated white hall and golden plated staircase in the far back.

He climbs the stairs, hearing music banging through the walls along with people's voices. When he finally reaches the top he's greeted by an unexpected face, his short, mint haired mentor.

Jungkook widens his eyes and looks around awkwardly before suddenly dropping off the boxes in Yoongi's arms.

"Kid-"

"That's 50 bucks." He interrupts.

When they first made the agreement, Yoongi clearly instructed the younger to act as if they didn't know each other when and if they met outside of his studio to avoid the attention of the public eye and Jungkook isn't going to disobey now.

Yoongi chuckles and shakes his head as he walks inside the main building with the pizza boxes in his hands, "Come in, I don't have money on me." and Jungkook hesitates but follows him shortly after.

The younger observes Yoongi's house starstruck; the white walls, the golden and black marble table to their left, the huge black couches and the plasma-

Jungkook freezes mid-track when his eyes fall upon his nemesis, the elder sitting on someone's lap and letting him kiss his neck -a recognisable face, he has definitely seen him somewhere before, but Jungkook can't quite put his finger on it.

Except for that prick, he also recognises Park Jimin, Taehyung's close friend as they portray their relationship on the media, sniffing a white substance from the coffee table with a thin straw.

Jungkook knows too well what that substance is and if seeing Taehyung in his mentor's house acting lovey dovey with another person makes him uncomfortable, seeing his best friend doing cocaine is even more disturbing. He _needs_ to leave now, before they notice him.

Yoongi places the boxes on the coffee table and picks up a fifty dollar bill that was left on it. He turns to Jungkook and extends his hand, waiting for Jungkook to pick the dollar bill up.

The younger reaches out, but before he can take it Yoongi pulls back and gives Jungkook a playful look. "Why don't you stay, Kookie? We're just having some fun here,"

At that, the three boys situated on the couch turn to take a look at the new arrival.

It only takes milliseconds for Taehyung to put on his usual disdainful expression.

"What is _he_ doing here?"

"Calm your tits Tae, he's just the delivery boy," Yoongi responds, still looking at the younger, "but I wouldn't mind it if you stayed."

Jungkook swallows with difficulty as the word uncomfortable can only belittle what he's actually feeling.

He reaches out with an open palm and his head hanging low, "I-I'd like to go if that's okay."

Yoongi places the bill on the younger's palm and the boy bows deeply before rushing out of the building.

Jimin snickers and prepares another line. "That was _real_ smooth hyung."

"Shut up. Junkie manwhores don't have the right to tell me off." Yoongi snaps and Jimin purses his lips, focusing on making another straight white line.

"What's your deal with him, Taehyung? What has he done to you that makes you hate him so much?" He asks as he sits on a black armchair.

Taehyung leans forward and grabs a box of pizza, bringing it over to him and his boyfriend.

"'Cause he's an ungrateful little bitch. He's been given so many opportunities and offers and he always looks like someone stole his lollipop. It's _so_ fucking frustrating, I can't even.." He simply explains, grabbing a slice of pizza and feeding Jinyoung.

"Whatever. Just don't scare him off next time, this isn't your place."

Taehyung turns his attention back to Yoongi. "Why? Do you have feelings for that little shit?"

Yoongi scoffs, wondering if he's hearing right.  
"Have you _seen_ him? His body? I wanna _fuck_ him so hard he can't walk for a month. I want to feed him cum day in day out, _that's_ what I want."

Taehyung shakes his head with a smirk, shifting his attention to Jinyoung who is waiting for his boyfriend to give him another bite and another kiss with it.

Yoongi leans back on his armchair after grabbing a box of pizza for himself.

He has to make his fantasy become true. Just imagining the boy whimpering and trembling under him won't work for long. He already has a boner, from just saying what he wanted to do to him out loud, and imagining more brings out a very perverted side of him, to the point where it becomes sick.

He'll capture the boy someday, that's for sure.

And then, Yoongi will have him do anything that comes up on his deviant mind, whether Jungkook's pliant _or not._


	3. two

The raven haired boy tosses and turns in his bed, his hands pressing on his stomach like that would help ease his pain in the middle of the night. He whines and sniffles in distress, pulling his pillow to his torso and hugging it tightly.

_It's what happens when you don't eat normal, homemade food for months, Jeon. Ramen can't sustain you, idiot. Surprised it didn't happen sooner._

As minutes pass and the pain becomes unbearable, he lets out a grunt of agitation and sits up, closing his eyes and running a hand through his dark locks.

Jungkook slips on a black hoodie and his sneakers, exiting the room irked which leads him to accidentally slam the door, the sound echoing through the building. He sure hopes no one heard that or he'll be in trouble the next time he meets his landlord.

He skips on the numerous steps, quickly escaping the icky building, and greets with a sigh the chilly night air. Even though it's 3 a.m. people still roam the brightly lit streets, stores adding to the glow of the city with their colourful neon signs, all of that making Jungkook feel safe, but still quite uncomfortable.

He can't stand crowds which often comes to contradiction with him working as a model. Nevertheless, money is money, so he sucks it up and does his job without complaining to anyone but himself. And Jin. _Sometimes._

Jungkook walks into the drug store, silently indulging the smell of cleanliness, and strolls over to the pill isle, immediately eyeing for the one his mom used to give him as a boy. He picks up the little yellow packet as soon as he sees it, reading the cartoon-ish letters that resurfaced old memories.

_Banana Flavoured Tummy Pain Pillies_

He chuckles to himself incredulously. Someone _actually_ named stomach ache pills _tummy pain pillies._ Now that he thinks of it, he isn't sure how it managed to become one of the most famous medicine brands for children, but he _does_ still like it, so... it worked?

Jungkook plays with the packet in his hands, heading back to the register, but freezing in front of the- the _Love Section._ Next to children's medicine. _Smart._

He blushes, but his eyes don't stop wandering over condoms, lube, _vibrators, plugs, rings-_

**_DING DONG_ **

The sound of the bell as another customer enters the store makes Jungkook flinch, returning back to reality.

Inexperienced, that's what he is. Nineteen years old and all he ever had was small awkward makeout sessions. He doesn't even know how to approach a girl -or even a _boy,_ he doesn't restrict himself like that- being the introverted boy that he is.

Jungkook shakes his head, still flushing uncomfortably, and makes his way to the clerk, waiting in line behind the new customer.

"-and could I have some band-aid, too? Thank you."

Jungkook ears perk up at the familiar deep voice, causing him to look discreetly at his profile.

A tall male, slightly taller than him, with a grey hoodie covering almost all of his head, except for the dirty blond locks that reach eye level. The tad bit of skin Jungkook manages to see appears dark red, close to mulberry, probably a bruise.

Jungkook purses his lips  and looks away, right when the male notices him and stiffens.

"What the living _hell_ are you doing here, Jungkook?" He grumbles, glowering at the younger as he lifts his frowning gaze.

"Taehyung?"

He can see his whole face now, leaving him to gape at the actual situation on Taehyung's face.

Torn, bloody lips, the bruise that in fact stretches from over his cheekbone to his jaw, and a black eye.

"What the hell happened to you?" Jungkook blurts his thoughts, still shocked by the horrendous condition of the older's _usually beautiful_ face.

Taehyung rolls his eyes, well, as much as he can with one almost immobile from the swelling. "Why do care, huh? _Stalker_?"

Jungkook raises an eyebrow, but rolls his eyes as well, seeing how the older is in mood for bickering after all.

"Stalker? That's the best thing you could come up with? You live in the other side of the city, come to the drugstore near _my_ place, and _I_ stalk _you_?" The younger scoffs and Taehyung stiffens again, surprisingly not giving any witty retort back.

The clerk comes back to the counter with all of Taehyung's stuff in a plastic bag and Taehyung snatches the bag, dropping a hundred bucks on the counter and fleeing the shop.

Jungkook shakes his head and gives the clerk five bucks for the _tummy pain pillies_ , exiting promptly.

He unconsciously looks around for Taehyung, but turns around and walks back to his place, lost deep in thought.

_Did he get into some fight? It was pretty nasty, so I'm guessing he was on the receiving end. Well, if he pissed someone off and couldn't handle the fight, a good beating serves him right._

However, Jungkook hopes that, even if he won't admit it, those bruises and cuts are only from a one-time thing, a stupid naïve fight the older got himself into while drunk.

The only problem with that thought is that Taehyung looked completely sober.

**_________ **

Taehyung rushes out of the suddenly suffocating atmosphere of the drugstore, stuffing himself in the closest dimly lit alleyway. He leans on the wall and takes a deep breath, an effort to calm down his nerves.

As he fumbles with the items from the bag, he slides down the wall and crosses his legs once sat down. Taehyung takes his phone out and opens the camera, assessing the damage as tears well up in his eyes.

He wets a cotton pad with iodine and presses it against his lip, hissing from the sudden stinging pain but it's nothing he can't handle anymore.

Taehyung drops the pad and bandages the cut on his lip with a small band-aid when his phone starts buzzing and the words **_myprince_** flash on the screen.

He ignores the call, grabbing an aloe vera tube and squeezing the gel-y substance onto his fingers, promptly applying gently on the bruises and spreading the product.

Once he's done, he stuffs everything back to the plastic bag and leans his head back on the wall, sighing deeply.

His phone buzzes again, but this time he reads **_ass baek_** and takes a deep breath before picking up.

"What."

_"Where the hell are you, Tae? We're worried sick!"_

Taehyung lets out a humourless chuckle, "'We'? You and- who else?"

_"Tae, please. Don't be stupid. We're coming to you. We- we used your phone's location. Don't go anywhere, we're close. Please-"_

Taehyung hangs up, sighing again as he throws his phone in front of him. Tears gather in his eyes, flowing with no hesitation as he breaks down, miserably crying in a dark alley by himself.

The sound of a car's wheels slowing down and parking close to him dries his eyes, putting up a much more composed facade, for Jinyoung likes seeing him cry only when he's fucking him.

Two men walk up to him, the one squatting to his level and wrapping an arm under Taehyung's armpits as he lifts him up.

"You're gonna be okay, champ. I promise." Baekhyun whispers sleepily as he leads him to the van and they both climb in, Jinyoung silently taking the driver's duty and drives them back to their place.

Taehyung momentarily glances at the rearview mirror, averting his eyes instantly when Jinyoung notices him. He turns to the window and stares at the people still awake and moving, a pang of unknown jealousy hurting his heart.

_I doubt that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter in aaaaand.... what do you think? I haven't gotten far in the story, but I like the concept I thought of and hope to get further with your support <3<3<3  
> ily guys so much


	4. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for this chapter taking so long but the truth is since school is over I have nothing like homework to neglect by writing anymore XD but I got over that phase so yeah expect more frequent chapters <3
> 
> P.S. 1: when I mention an awards show in this chapter, imagine something like the usual end of year kpop awards but with a section for models too XD  
> P.S. 2: kind of a messy chapter oops

Kim Taehyung's loft window' curtains automatically pull open as soon as the clock hits nine, filling every room with the morning light and waking the boy up in the process. It's his favourite part of the day, waking up so calmly and being greeted by the miles and miles of sky outside his huge windows, while still in the softness of his own bed.

The sound of his mixer working fills the silence, slightly irritating him, but he gets up, covers his naked body with a silky robe and walks to the kitchen nevertheless.

Lazily, he walks over to a stool and sits, resting his chin on his palm, watching Jinyoung's back as he makes breakfast.

"Morning beautiful," Jinyoung hums as he turns around with the mixer in his hands, pouring the contents inside a glass and giving it to Taehyung.

"Good morning, babe." Taehyung forces a smile before putting the glass against his lips, stopping promptly to look at Jinyoung. "You remembered my special ingredient, right?"

Jinyoung tilts his head and smiles adoringly. "How could I forget?"

After his reassurance, Taehyung gulps down the brown liquid, grimacing at the taste.

"Your manager stopped by about an hour ago and left your suit for tonight's Award Show." Jinyoung says while cleaning up the mess he made for Taehyung's power smoothie.

Taehyung frowns in confusion, "What Awar- oh shit! Fuck! I completely forgot about it-"

He freezes when he notices Jinyoung's expression shift into serious glare. That's bad, that's really, _really_ bad. Taehyung knows why the elder's suddenly angry and his heart skips a beat from fear.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Taehyung stutters, feeling his eyes water and his throat close up.

"Taehyung... I'm really disappointed in you..." Jinyoung removes his apron slowly, the frown never leaving his face.

_Just how did I end up with this abusive, sadistic piece of shit?_

"Go to the bed, take that off and get on your hands and knees. I'll come in a minute."

Taehyung rushes out of the kitchen and into their bedroom, removing the robe hastily, and gets on his hands and knees on the bed. He tries to calm himself down, to reduce his shivers, but it all goes to waste when he hears Jinyoung's footsteps enter the room.

"I thought I made myself clear when I said I didn't want to hear a bad word coming out of your pretty mouth again." He speaks with a disappointed tone as he approaches Taehyung.

"You disobeyed. And I thought you were finally behaving..." Jinyoung trails, letting the wooden paddle graze Taehyung's skin and making him flinch.

He swings the paddle over the younger's bum once, strong enough to make him cry out.

"I'm not going to go _all_ the way, you have an Award Show to prepare for. Don't be _scared,_ baby." He coos before swinging once more on the other cheek, and tears finally escape Taehyung's eyes along with a sob from his lips.

The wooden paddle is painful. A real kind of pain, the one that makes you shake from fear of going through it more than once, unless you are a big time masochist.

Taehyung admits it. Sometimes he likes being dominated, but he _loves_ dominating more. After dating Jinyoung he realised that he'd neither dominate again nor be able to escape from the steel grip his boyfriend has on him.

It was like the sweet, caring boyfriend Jinyoung used to be just vanished, replaced with someone hungry for dominance over his boyfriend, and not only in bed. He made rules, limiting Taehyung's freedom by forbidding simple everyday habits- like _cursing._

There is one time, when Taehyung had mustered up courage to try and break up with Jinyoung. The other laughed it off at first, thinking he was playing a prank. And _then_ , when his laughter stopped, that's when their relationship changed for good.

After that, Jinyoung threatened, slapped, _punched,_ pushed Taehyung on the floor. He'd frequently abuse his body, every time forcing the younger to reach new pain records with his excessive amount of kinks.

Taehyung has become sick and tired of being the one being used, the _bottom,_ the one that has to take everything his _master_ gives, but, still, it's not like he can stand up to Jinyoung. He risks getting an unlubed Champagne bottle up his ass, and that's not even a joke.

"You know what you did wrong?"

Taehyung hums, but Jinyoung presses the paddle on his bum warningly. "Tell me like a normal person, Taehyung..."

"I-I said bad words w-when m-master's rule says n-not to." Taehyung says and lowers his head to the mattress, hiding his face in the covers.

"Don't hide your face baby, you're so _beautiful_ when you _cry_..." Jinyoung coos again, before hitting Taehyung's ass once more when he doesn't expect it, and the younger gasps, falling forward from the brutal, stinging pain of the wood.

Jinyoung leaves the paddle on the floor and climbs the bed, picking Taehyung's hips up and lowering his own sweatpants, taking his cock out.

" _God,_ you're so fucking pretty right now."

He enters Taehyung with no preparation, and the latter tries to squirm away from the pain but Jinyoung grabs his wrists tightly and thrusts with a fast pace.

"It hurts-s, Jinyoun-gh p-please slow down-n-"

Jinyoung scoffs and thrusts harder, deeper inside the younger, while skin slapping and painful, loud sobs fill the entire loft.

"Shut up- you _deserve_ it-" Jinyoung spits and brings the younger's hands behind his back as he continues to thrust in hard until he comes inside Taehyung, filling him with cum.

Jinyoung pulls out and climbs off of the bed, leaving Taehyung on the bed alone and sobbing.

"Stop being a pussy and clean yourself up. You have a Show tonight." Jinyoung says and exits the room.

Taehyung sits up on the bed and tries to calm himself down, wiping the tears from his face. He'd much rather _kill_ himself than prepare for any sort of stupid show, full of pretentiously happy people, satisfied with their stupid little lives.

He barely manages to stand up, the pain from his back shooting across his whole body. It could be worse. It _has_ been worse. He can put on a smile for the cameras, instead of showing how much he's suffering. Wouldn't be the first time for that either. The smile that everyone loves, the _boxy smile_ as people like to call it.

If only they knew how hard it is to maintain a fake smile, respond like a sane human to every question and interact in general with others when he feels dead inside.

There are times he doesn't _completely_ hate. For example, getting on the nerves of Jeon Jungkook, a younger low-ranked model. There's just something so amusing about watching him getting pissed, but have nowhere to release his anger.

In addition to that, Taehyung always had the ability to see through other people, and see how they felt. So, when Taehyung saw the lack of interest in Jungkook, he wanted to take that chance and make his life a nightmare. At least, he can take someone with him while he's going through hell, right?

Taehyung enters the walk-in shower with a small smile after limping his way to the bathroom, a smile caused by Jungkook's scowl that's plastered onto Taehyung's brain.

He turns on the faucet and allows the icy water pour over him as he empties his mind. The only place he can feel free and unbothered by anyone, even for a little while, is the shower.

Taehyung sighs while becoming more familiar with the sensation of cold water against hot skin.

_At least I'll have fun poking Jungkook's patience tonight._

_________

**_10 hours later_ **

_"Kim Taehyung has finally arrived, making female fans squeal like no other male artist has so far. He's sporting Yves Saint Laurent from top to bottom and looks like the epitome of fashion icons wasn't an overstatement. His expression stoic as always, making every girl -and guy- swoon over his beauty... We'll get back to you in two minutes as more artists and entertainers arrive, and maybe, with some luck, we'll be able to interview them."_

Jungkook listens as the reporter starts cursing after the camera stops the live stream. It's so amusing how someone can just put on a mask when the whole world is watching, when people can judge you for what you say and do. It's really funny how you can be a bitch off camera, but a total sweetheart on camera.

He just walks over the red carpet, not even stopping for a moment to let 'photographers take photos'. Nobody knows him either way. So, he just strolls on it like the staff does until he gets inside the revenue and meets eyes with Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun stops talking to a staff member and takes long strides towards Jungkook.

"'Sup?"

"Nothing much, just... My two babies are nominated for an award!" Baekhyun squeals happily, revealing his own boxy smile. Jungkook always wonders how these two look so similar it's becoming creepy.

Jungkook rolls his eyes. "Shut up. It's not like I'm gonna win, Baek. Have you even _seen_ the other rookie nominees? I don't stand a chance,"

Baekhyun smiles fondly, knowing deep down that Jungkook has high hopes, even though modelling isn't his cup of tea. An award means higher payments and more requests, so the younger has hopes. He can't help having them, but he's almost always disappointed. This time, though, Baekhyun has a feeling it's going to be a big night for all of them, a night that'll change their lives.

Oh, _boy,_ is he right.

"Don't give him false hope, Baekhyun. We _all_ know how tonight is gonna end up, and it's not with him bringing an award home."

Jungkook lifts his head up to glare at the ceiling, just wishing he'd disappear. Last thing he wants is Kim Taehyung ruining his night more than it already was, but he throws a glance over the older, discreetly studying his bruise-free face. It's not like he expected Taehyung to come looking like an eggplant, though the memory of the older's swelled, cut and bruised face still perplexes him.

" _What_ are you wearing? Wow, people are definitely gonna frown upon a nominee wearing a _rented, secondhand_ suit." Taehyung sneers.

And now his night is ruined. Firstly because he made Jin rent a suit for him, and now because Taehyung knows. And if _he_ knows, then someone else is definitely going to notice as well. That's only if he wins, of course, otherwise he's invisible.

As time passes and fans along with celebrities have long since filled the seats, the presenters give out the awards to the winners of every category. It feels like the show rolls smoothly and Jungkook doesn't realise how time goes by until the Rookie Model Of The Year Award comes up.

Jungkook's heartbeat rises as the nominees names flash on the screen. _Lisa, Hyunggu, Sana, Chanyeol, Yongsun, -Jungkook._

His breath hitches as he sees his face flash on the screen last.

" _And, the last, but not least, Award, Rookie Model Of The Year, goes to..."_

_Oh, god, oh god, come on, pleease-_

"...Chanyeol!"

Jungkook stands up automatically, his hands clapping happily as the elder makes his way to the stage. He wears his best smile, recalling how he thought it was _amusing_ to watch others be pretending stuck up bitches when the camera turned off.

_Amusing indeed._

An hour later and all the winners along with nominees are gathered in a different venue, drinking and loudly chatting, already tipsy.

Jungkook stares at the glass in his hands, playing with it before chucking the whiskey down. _Burns, but he loves it._

" _Woah,_ man. What're you doing here all alone and sulking?"

Jungkook looks up, immediately dizzy from the movement. Okay, he _can't_ handle his alcohol. That doesn't mean he's not going to drink it.

"N-nothing, Chanyeol. J-just wanna be alone. Y'know?"

A chuckle escapes Chanyeol's pretty lips, a laugh that Jungkook isn't sure if it's ironic or pure. Not that he cares much either.

"What? Are you mopey because _I_ won and you didn't?"

 _Of course_. Real friendships are rare in the fashion industry, he should've known this wasn't a friendly approach. More like a boasting one.

"I'd re-really like it if you left me alone." Jungkook says, looking away.

Chanyeol chuckles again and steps closer to Jungkook. "No need to be such an asshole, little Kookie. Sana, Lisa, and I already have plans for an _after_ after-party."

Jungkook rolls his eyes, his bored gaze landing on Chanyeol.

"So, what do you want? My number?"

It's Chanyeol's turn to scowl. "No, you stupid little boy. My point is, learn to lose, Kookie. _Accept_ it. And stop being such a brat. It's not like you're ever going to beat _me_."

And with that, Chanyeol turns around and strolls lazily back to his group of friends.

Jungkook watches him disdainfully before snatching another drink from a passing waiter's disk.

On the other side of the venue, Taehyung is doing shots with Baekhyun and Jimin, cheering loudly after every shot, almost completely hammered.

A repetitive tuck on Taehyung's arm grasps his attention, turning to see who is interrupting his fun. He meets eyes with a short blonde girl dressed in a long, black velour cape, quite unusual for the standards of celebrity fashion -any fashion in fact-, but to Taehyung it's plainly hilarious.

"Tell Voldemort I'm busy." Taehyung sneers, earning laughs from the drunk people surrounding him.

The girl tilts her head and squints her eyes, clearly not amused.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" She says, obviously ignoring his _Harry Potter_ reference.

"Well, you're not _terrible_ to look at." He laughs, along with some of his friends that are listening.

"What do you mean?" She asks, tilting her head again and raising an eyebrow.

Taehyung scoffs and shares a glance with his friends. "Well, you're not ugly, but I wouldn't tap that. You're much lower on the scale of what I would tap. Also, 2003 goth is kind of out of fashion, so..."

The girl glares at him, taking Taehyung by surprise.

"You think you're beautiful, huh? That you can get _anyone_ and _anything_ you want now?" She asks, her eyes glinting with darkness.

"Uh, I know so?" He turns slightly to Baekhyun who is carefully watching her. "Can we get, like, security to escort her out?" He mumbles and Baekhyun nods, gesturing two guards over.

The girl scoffs and rolls her eyes. "Don't worry, _pretty boy._ I was about to leave either way. And, by the way, _Joy_ says hi." She says and turns around, instantly creating distance.

Taehyung frowns for a moment before turning to doing shots, but Baekhyun keeps an eye on the girl a little longer. He watches as she bumps onto Jungkook, spilling his drink on his suit.

"Fuck!- Can't you fucking watch where you're fucking going?! For fucks sake-" Jungkook exclaims angrily and storms towards the washroom.

The girl glares back at him too before walking out of the building, and Baekhyun returns to doing shots with his favourite model.

_________

_"Let's see how you like it Kim Taehyung when all your life is destroyed..." The girl sings deviously as she heads back to her and her sisters' place._


	5. four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO HUGE WARNING (EVEN THOUGH IT'S IN THE TAGS I FEEL LIKE I SHOULD WARN YOU)  
> THE RAPE-Y SCENE IS ON THIS CHAPTER SO Y'KNOW WHEN TO SKIP BUT IT'S NOT LIKE BIG SO YOU SHOULDN'T SKIP THE WHOLE CHAPTER YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN?
> 
> and pleeeeaaase tell me what you think of the story so far, it's still quite a new one and I need and love the feedback, it's like oxygen to me

Jungkook can barely open his eyelids, even when the only alcohol in his organism was two drinks. Not that he really wants to after everything that happened last night.

His suit is ruined, which means he must somehow find the money and actually buy the suit because it can't be returned with a stain. _Lovely._

And Chanyeol.

 _God,_ how much he hates that bastard. Beautiful, cute, sexy, but nonetheless a stupid cocky asshole. Jungkook doesn't know him very well, he just worked with him on a few occasions and that's all it took to help him realise he's a real manipulator.

With a simple wink and a flash of his pearly white teeth, every girl on the studio is ready to lick his shoes clean.

Jungkook turns to his side with a pout, trying to remember today's schedule. He sighs and rubs his forehead. At least his schedule is empty for the biggest part of the day.

_"Taehyung-ah..."_

Jungkook jolts up straight, looking around his room. Where the ultimate _fuck_ did that come from?

After reassuring himself that it was probably his imagination, he stands up and heads to the bathroom shaking his head. Too goddamn early to have Taehyung's name occupy his mind, but the older has already managed to intrude his much appreciated privacy, he thinks.

"Oh, Jungkook, what is happening to you?" He mumbles to himself groggily, trying to rub the pain from his eyes with the back of his hands.

_"Who's... Jungkook, Tae?"_

Jungkook jumps again, more freaked out, as he rushes inside the bathroom and quickly splashes his face with cold tap water. He lifts his face to the small mirror and stares at himself.

"Now is _not_ the time to be hearing voices Jungkook! Get it fucking together!" He growls and slaps his cheek, immediately rubbing it to ease the sudden big wave of pain that comes from the slap.

"What the- I didn't slap myself _that_ hard-" Jungkook mumbles looking at his hand and then back at the mirror, freezing at the sight.

With a momentary glance around the room, he realises this is no longer _his_ bathroom. And it's not _his_ face looking back from the mirror.

It's... _Taehyung's._

Jungkook's heartbeat rises as he studies the other's tear stricken face, holding his cheek in anguish. Red, teary eyes staring back as ragged, woeful breaths leave his ajar mouth.

Taehyung sobs as he stares at Jungkook's shocked face in a small, dirty mirror.

_Him? Out of all the people?_

Taehyung lowers his head and continues to wail pitifully, whining loudly when Jinyoung grasps him by his hair and drags him to their bedroom.

_"I said- who the fuck is Jungkook?!"_

Jungkook looks at Jinyoung through Taehyung's eyes, remembering his face from the night he delivered pizzas to Yoongi's place. They looked all lovey-dovey then... What happened? His eyebrows furrow as the image of Taehyung's bruised face and cut lip comes back into his mind, and it doesn't take long for him to understand Jinyoung was the culprit that night.

Who knows how many other times he's been the cause behind Taehyung's pain?

His train of thoughts is suspended as Jinyoung lifts his arm and quickly strikes his cheek, knocking Jungkook out of Taehyung's mind and back to him in his tiny bathroom.

Jungkook looks at the mirror again, the tears on his cheek startling him. He lifts his arm and wipes them, a sudden wave of unexpected rage rushing through him.

_I don't know what just happened, but that man has no fucking right to hurt other people._

Jungkook quickly brushes his teeth and walks back to his bed, grabbing his phone, and starts texting Taehyung's manager.

 **jjungcock**  
hey hyung

 **baekbby**  
hey kook  
sup

 **jjungcock**  
u know Taehyung's bf?

 **baekbby**  
yeah  
why

 **jjungcock**  
you know him well?

 **baekbby**  
pretty well  
why

 **jjungcock**  
how well?

 **baekbby**  
i've known him for five years  
is something wrong?

 **jjungcock**  
um  
is he like  
maybe  
y know

 **baekbby**  
Jungkook what is it already??

 **jjungcock**  
does he abuse Taehyung?

 **baekbby**  
how|  
h|  
what do you mean?

 **jjungcock**  
hyung  
dont lie

 **baekbby**  
Kook  
it's complicated  
you should let it go

 **jjungcock**  
how can you let this happen?  
aren't you supposed to care for him?

 **baekbby**  
you wouldn't understand  
look, don't mention that in front of Tae  
let him deal with it  
how did you find out any way?

 **jjungcock**  
...  
you would never believe me  
even if you did, it's not like you can help him

 **baekbby**  
can you?  
_Read 10:16_

Jungkook runs a hand through his hair while exhaling in frustration. He thought he was going crazy for a minute there, but Baekhyun practically admitting to it makes a huge difference.

So, Jungkook somehow jumped in Taehyung's body? And saw everything that was happening to him? Like a live stream? Only more... three-dimensional? And the slaps-

Okay, maybe he _is_ going crazy. Maybe Baek assuring him of the abuse is just a coincidence. Who knows at this point?

Perhaps another 'jump' might clear some things up.

Jungkook focuses on Taehyung and on his boyfriend's face, but nothing. Nothing happens. The boy stands up huffing, "Whatever. Fine. _Fine._ I'm fine with being crazy." He mutters and leaves the room.

He walks out of the building, riding his bike, and heads to his first destination- Min Yoongi's recording studio.

_________

"-and that's why the bass is- Jungkook?"

Yoongi snaps his fingers in front of the younger's face, snapping him back to reality.

"The fuck, Jungkook? You've been zoning out all fucking day."

Jungkook's cheeks tint a pink shade and he looks down at his lap. "S-sorry! I just- I have a lot of things in m-my mind-"

Yoongi crosses his arms and squints his eyes curiously. "What? Does your girlfriend not suck your dick right?"

"I don't have a girlfriend!" Jungkook admits a little too fast. "I don't even like girls..." He mumbles and Yoongi hears it, cocking an eyebrow.

"You're gay?"

Jungkook shrugs, turning his gaze back to his lap.

"Okay. That's fine. I'm bi, if it's any consolation." The elder says, causing Jungkook to look up surprised.

"So," Yoongi starts again, "a penny for your thoughts?"

Jungkook chuckles, but it's a humourless laugh. "Only one? How about a thousand? 'Cause that's how much my ruined rented suit costs and I have zero right now-"

"Okay." Yoongi interrupts nonchalantly.

Jungkook's eyes widen and his eyebrows furrow. "W-what? I-I didn't m- no, I-I can't accept tha- don't be stupid, hyung-"

Yoongi frowns angrily and Jungkook shuts up.

"I don't remember giving you a choice, Jungkook. There's nothing you can do, _but_ accept it."

"Hyuung," Jungkook whines, "at least let me do something for you in return?"

A million thoughts rush through Yoongi's mind as soon as Jungkook says those words. He can't help the smirk that reaches his lips, one that has Jungkook frowning in confusion.

"Come to my house tonight then. Ten o'clock."

Jungkook's mouth opens in surprise and his shoulders fall in defeat. "Alright."

Yoongi almost laughs victoriously, but instead grits his teeth to contain his excitement. He turns around on his chair, staring back at the screen of his laptop.

"Let's get over with this now. I'm tired."

_________

**A few hours later**

"-you sure you're okay, Kooksie boy?" Yoongi asks, leaning closer to a giggling Jungkook.

Jungkook had arrived ten minutes earlier than their appointed rendezvous, catching Yoongi unprepared. See, Yoongi remembered Jungkook saying he's almost always late and counted on that to prepare everything, so he made the younger stay at his living room and watch _SpongeBob_ while he finished off Jungkook's _special_ drink.

Yoongi brought their beers in along with some snacks, leaving everything on the coffee table.

Jungkook hungrily ate almost every snack and downed his beer almost as eagerly.

The elder also knows Jungkook's a lightweight, so he could have him both drugged _and_ drunk.

"I'm _fine._ I can ha-handle my s-stuff-" Jungkook slurs, barely able to keep his own head straight.

Yoongi shakes his head and chuckles before standing up. "Come on, big boy. Let's get you to a bed."

" _Nooo,_ " Jungkook whines, "I don't wanna get _up!_ "

Yoongi shakes his head again and looks down, once at Jungkook and once at his boner.

"We'll play a little _game_ if you get up and come to bed with me." The elder suggests and Jungkook's eyes light up, immediately standing up with the little balance he has left.

Yoongi wraps his arm around Jungkook's waist, trying to hold him steady as they enter a hallway with three doors, the closer one left ajar.

As they pass that door, Jungkook peeks in and catches the glimpse a messy black bed. He momentarily frowns, but drops it just as fast, not in the proper mindset to feel suspicious in the slightest.

Jungkook follows quietly, stumbling on his own steps, as Yoongi opens the door furthest inside the hallway, revealing another room with many cabinets and closets, a bed in the middle of it, all furniture black as expected.

Yoongi pushes Jungkook on the bed, the latter falling on his front with no resistance, completely absent and unaware of his surroundings. He feels hands roaming his body, hands that start undressing him eagerly, but they don't really bother him.

Jungkook brings his arms to his chest, almost falling asleep, when Yoongi grabs his wrists and ties them each on the bed posts. The younger raises an eyebrow and his gaze follows Yoongi as the elder rushes behind him.

"Finally, god, _finally,_ I can make you mine. You're _mine_ Jungkook. Only mine." Yoongi groans while undressing himself.

Jungkook's stare falls on his own naked body and then on Yoongi's, and he's almost able to understand how the whole situation is wrong.

"N-no," Jungkook mumbles and Yoongi chuckles, climbing the bed and shuffling between the younger's legs. "It's a little too late for that, baby..."

Jungkook turns his head around, searching the room. _What is happening?_

His eyes fall on a big mirror that covers the wall in front of him and he feels his throat close up at the sight.

Yoongi lifts Jungkook's hips so his ass is on the air, completely exposed and vulnerable. The latter's lips escapes a small gasp, and soon after tears run down his cheeks uncontrollably.

"Shhh, it's okay, baby," Yoongi coos, pumping his semi-hard dick and slapping it on Jungkook's hole. "I've wanted this for quite some time, Kookie..."

Yoongi prods his tip on Jungkook's hole, pushing the rest of his length quickly, earning a ragged gasp from the latter. When he reaches balls deep inside the younger, he remains still for a moment, enjoying the velvety tightness he's surrounded in.

" _Oh, my god,_ Jungkook, you're so _tight- fuck~_ "

Tears keep escaping Jungkook's eyes, and he lets out small, incoherent, painful whimpers as Yoongi pulls and pushes in again.

It's terrifying. Watching himself in a mirror, helplessly getting _raped_ by someone he looks-no, _looked_ up to. Just laying there and crying as the other speeds up his thrusts mercilessly, unable to put significant resistance against his holds.

Yoongi grips Jungkook's hips harshly, thrusting in faster and harder upon hearing Jungkook's little whines. He looks down at his cock disappearing inside Jungkook's hole and he bites his lips ecstatically.

He leans over, getting a fistful of Jungkook's hair in his grip, making the younger arch his back at the pull's direction.

Yoongi smiles staring at the mirror, as Jungkook's body moves back and forth because of the hard thrusts.

His hands leave Jungkook's hair and wrap around his neck, blocking the air circuit from the younger's lungs as his face turns red.

Jungkook's lips open and close fast like a fish at the lack of oxygen, his eyes widening. Drool runs down his jaw, making him look even more fucked up.

Yoongi's grip becomes tighter as the thrusts become harder, faster, and sloppy. He pushes in one last time and stills as he releases inside Jungkook, the latter's vision darkening dangerously.

The elder let's go of the other's throat, letting him fall down on the mattress. Yoongi's breath comes in pants and he slowly pulls out of Jungkook's hole, smirking at the mixture of blood and cum that rushes out and down his thighs.

He slaps Jungkook's ass while the younger has barely found his breath back. "Sorry, Kooksie. I just needed to get that out of my system, y'know?"

Yoongi slaps Jungkook's other ass cheek harder, earning a small gasp from the boy. He climbs off of the bed and leaves him for a moment.

Jungkook desperately stares at the mirror, or more like a fuming _Taehyung._ His _bruised_ eyes are glossy from tears ready to run, but his wrathful expression is more surprising to Jungkook.

Taehyung stands up from his bed, the enraged glare never leaving his eyes.

" _You... dare glare at me?_ "

Taehyung's expression quickly changes to a scared one as Jinyoung walks closer threateningly.

He grasps Taehyung's jaw harshly and pushes him on the floor.

Jungkook's vision fades out completely as he loses consciousness, his head falling on the bed right before Yoongi walks back in with a med kit in his hands.

"Oh, poor baby," he says softly, brushing his fingers on Jungkook's thighs.

"Next time won't be so bad..."

 


	6. five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy  
> question: what do you think of Chanyeol and has your opinion changed after this chapter?
> 
> *it's edited, I apologize to those who ready the first version  
> it's not a big change, I just had Jungkook acting not as traumatized as he should have been and I tried to fix it but I'm not very good with writing traumas and such *half smiles awkwardly*
> 
> sorry for the delayed chapter :'( don't hate me <3

Jungkook jolts back into awareness, sweat dripping down his forehead and heaving harshly, much like waking up from a horrific nightmare. However, the pain shooting throughout his body, the dry, hoarse throat and eyelids stuck together from dried tears bring back a few blurred memories that give the brunet a mere idea of what, in fact, wasn't just a nightmare from last night.

 _Last night?_ It's stupid of him to assume it's only been a few hours since then. The older could have kept him unconscious for days, constantly dosing him up with drugs to have him weak and usable.Jungkook lets out an exhausted, shaky sigh while his heartbeat suddenly races as he apprehends the fact that he was indeed _drugged_ and _used_ and the nightmare probably isn't going to end. However, the smallest silver lining for him, Jungkook figures he's probably relocated next to a window, for strong, warm sunlight bothers his eyelids, but he doesn't mind.

_Next time won't be so bad._

It rings in Jungkook's ears like a chant, promising to him that no, in fact, it won't stop anytime soon. With that, the brunet's breath gets caught up in his throat and tears escape his eyes desperately while Jungkook sobs in the pillow to muffle his cries.

In an effort to comfort himself and stop bawling so noisily, Jungkook focuses on the silence that fills the room and notice the complete and utter absence of sound and movement sources except himself.

He manages to detach his eyelids from one another and immediately squints, finding the light shining through the windows too strong for his weakened vision.

The sudden sound of a door closing has Jungkook shuddering in dread, almost certain he'll end up having a panic attack. He shuts his eyes tightly and tries to calm down his racing heart, not very eager on having a one-on-one with Yoongi.

"Wake up, fucktard."

The raspy voice rings across the room startling Jungkook even though it isn't Yoongi's, instead a heavy Busan accent accompanied by a whining tone, one that Jungkook hardly recognises. His eyebrows furrow and he cautiously opens his eyes, lifting his gaze towards the boy standing by the door.

" _Pa-Park Jim-in_?" Jungkook stammers incredulously while he eyes the shorter's frame. Hair pitch black and clothes obviously costing more than Jungkook's rent.

" _Kim Taehyung_?" Jimin mocks and makes a grimace at the younger's stupefaction. "T's wrong with you? Did Jinyoung hit ya too hard last night?"

Jinyoung? _Too_ hard?

 _Taehyung_.

Jungkook jolts out of the bed with a gasp and runs unconsciously to the bathroom, earning a frown from the raven as he makes his way to the bed and plops himself quite cozily on it.

The younger looks at the mirror with wide eyes, his suspicion turning out to be true. _He's back in Taehyung's body._

Only... Jungkook can't see his own body and the real Taehyung like he did the day before. Just Taehyung's body, with ugly bruises decorating his face and torso. It's him alone this time and he can't help but wonder if he's stuck.

But- if Jungkook is stuck here then Taehyung is stuck back at Yoongi's place, probably still tied up and Yoongi doing a god knows what to the blond.

"So, when are ya gonna break up with Jinyoung?" Jimin beams and Jungkook turns his back on the mirror, leaning on the sink with his ass.

"Wha-what?" Jungkook asks and tries to sound normal, or, _at least,_ like Taehyung.

He hears Jimin click his tongue and then huff out, possibly followed by a roll of eyes. "I swear to ya, ya're getting stupider every day."

The older pauses and Jungkook finds the courage to walk out of the bathroom, sheepishly limping in front of Jimin. He glances feebly into the raven's big eyes, almond shapes staring back with a flare, a ticking bomb, as if the older is constantly up for a fight.

"Ya know my opinion on Jinyoung. Whatever he has on you, it's not worth your safety, Tae." Jimin says softly and the younger can almost read worry from his expression.

"I- I'll n-need your help- with uh, so-something." Jungkook blurts and grips Jimin's interest right away.

"Do go on."

_**_______** _

Taehyung jumps up from the bed and falls back on it, the leather on his wrists holding him securely in place. Pain jolts all over his lower half and the soreness leaves him without a proper balance, so, he has to rely on the strength from his arms alone. 

Thankfully, it seems like Yoongi isn't around, so he found the chance to freely fight against his restraints, but with little success. The only thing he actually managed to do is loosen up the leather ties, but not enough that Jungkook's fists can fit through.

_Fuck your fat hands, Jungkook._

Now agitated, Taehyung puts a significant amount of strength when he pulls, startling himself when the restraints snap and the poles bend slightly, throwing Taehyung on the floor.

_Okay. Muscled fucking fat hands._

The blond stands up quickly and almost loses balance from sharp pain, wobbly legs and a sudden giddiness along with a headache. Taehyung forcefully ignores what the younger's body tells him and makes his way out of the _unlocked_ door, carefully limping through the very, _very_ familiar hallways of Min Yoongi's house.

If the older is still in the house, he'll probably be in either his bedroom or his recording studio.

The advantage of these possibilities is that Yoongi will never hear him try to escape, but their disadvantage is that Yoongi has installed cameras all around his apartment which makes it more difficult to go by unnoticed.

Thankfully for Jungkook's wellbeing, Taehyung knows this stupidly 'minimalist' apartment better than the back of his own hand, so the first option is the bathroom with the large window, located _after_ Yoongi's bedroom _and_ recording studio.

_Shit._

Taehyung finds himself tiptoeing and biting his lip nervously all the way to the bathroom. He carefully presses on the door handle and screams _FUCK!_ in his mind when the hinges creak _too fucking loudly._

" _Jungkookie?_ "

He freezes, his heart torn between kicking Yoongi's pale ass and running inside the bathroom. Taehyung just turns his head sideways to face the older and glares at him like his eyes alone can bear holes into his body.

Then, he barges inside the bathroom and locks the door behind him before rushing towards the large window by a bathtub.

For the first time since he woke up, he sees Jungkook's body on the reflection of the window and unconsciously looks down before snapping his head back up with a smirk.

" _Jungkook! You can't go out like that! Come out so we can talk about this, please, baby-_ " Yoongi pleads as he fumbles with the door, trying to open it with a spare key.

Taehyung's smirk grows wider, more wrathful and evil in nature. " _Fuck you_ , Yoongi. You're the most fucking _disgusting_ person I've ever met. Don't _ever_ call hi- _me_ baby ever again and don't you _fucking._ _D_ _are. Lay a finger on me again._ "

The younger jumps out of the window and falls a story before his heels, knees and palms make the first contact with the ground and the rest of his body follows. Taehyung grunts while putting significant effort to stand up and maintain a balance, looking at the cuts on his limbs with concern.

_He should be happy I didn't break anything._

He shrugs and starts jogging through the neighborhood, realising _little Jungkook_ is hanging freely in between his legs. Someone could see and take a picture, humiliating the brunet on social media.

Taehyung sneaks into a backyard easily, with no alarms turned on as it was pretty useless in such a protected area. He searches throughout the outside of the house and peeks inside in pursuit of any sort of coverage.

" _Jeon Jungkook_? In _my_ backyard?" The deep voice booms and Taehyung scrunches his nose in distaste before turning around to see Park Chanyeol standing on his porch with his arms crossed over his chest and a sly smirk carved onto his stupid face.

"I would say it's a _nice_ surprise if you weren't trespassing and I think I should call the _police_ -" Chanyeol slurs sleazily, but pauses when he studies Jungkook's body, the smirk leaving his lips, and his eyes widen.

Taehyung frowns and looks down at the younger's nudity once again, only with added bloody scratches and dirt, so he shyly brings his hands in front of Jungkook's cock, much like the brunet would've done.

" _God-_ what the _fuck,_ Jungkook?! How can you just- _ugh!_ Just- fucking twink- just fucking come inside- _fucking unbelievable_ -" Chanyeol keeps cursing under his breath as Taehyung follows him inside.

Chanyeol leads him to the closest bathroom and turns to the younger, looking him up and down. "Clean your self up and- _fuck_ , why am I doing this shit?- and I'll bandage your fucking wounds, got it?"

Taehyung nods and Chanyeol leaves him alone, so he quickly locks the door behind him and walks in front of the mirror.

The blond sighs and shakes his head before entering the walk-in shower.

Jungkook might be a stupid little annoying ass twink, but he didn't deserve this to happen to him- no one does, in his mind. It's too big of a traumatising torture that Taehyung knows Jungkook won't be able to go through- at least not alone- but it won't be as easy for the younger to hide as it is for Taehyung.

He just hopes Jungkook has someone to be there for him, much like Taehyung had Jimin and-

_JIMIN-_

Taehyung gets rid of the dirt quickly and rushes out of the bathroom, almost slipping and falling on his ass on his way out. He dashes back to where he saw was the living room and finds Chanyeol sitting on the couch preparing bandages and alcohol.

"I need your phone!"

Chanyeol snaps his head to his direction and his gaze immediately falls onto the younger's cock. "Is it, like, a habit of yours to run around butt naked? I'm not complaining or anything, I was just wondering."

Taehyung gasps and hides the younger's manhood again while Chanyeol chuckles and throws a pair of black underwear he prepared for the brunet.

"Just sit the fuck down." Chanyeol mutters and readies a cotton pad with iodine, reminding Taehyung of his own little _adventures_ as he takes a seat close to the older.

Chanyeol grasps the brunet's legs and pulls them over his lap, earning a small gasp from the younger as he starts dabbing the cotton pad over his knees.

Taehyung watches cautiously while the older goes through his heels and palms, then a few scratches on his torso and his thighs. He finishes up and looks up with a frown.

"You- you said you needed to use m-my phone?" Chanyeol stammers, stealing glances at the brunet's throat.

"Um, yeah?"

The taller hands over his IPhone and walks away from the living room, leaving Taehyung by himself as he hastily types Jimin's number.

" _Who's this?_ "

"Jimin! Holy fucking shit- it's the first time I'm actually happy to hear your voice!"

" _.... Oh my fucking GOD you are Taehyung! I cannot fucking believe this fucking dark magic bullshit! Where the fuck are you, Tae and- OH how big is the boy? Is he, like, topping or bottoming?-"_ _  
_

_"YAH- so-sorry. Taehyung, wh-ere are you?_ "

Taehyung recognises his own voice beaming through the phone, and it's uncomfortable to hear, but at least Jungkook is not jeopardised in Jinyoung's hands.

"I'm at Park Chanyeol's house."

"... _which one, dumbass?"_

_"He-he has more than one houses? I-I thought he was ju-just a rookie?"_

Taehyung rolls his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. "The one in Yoongi's neighborhood. Now, get your asses over and get me out of here." He hangs up and sighs.

"Gee, you're welcome," Chanyeol says and rolls his eyes before throwing a large heat pack into Taehyung's lap.

"What's this for?"

Chanyeol gazes momentarily at him and averts his eyes to the wall. "Your neck."

"My-" Taehyung mutters and lifts the phone to his throat, gulping down harshly upon seeing dark purple finger bruises decorating his neck.

"What the fuck happened to you, Jungkook-ah? Like, did someone try to kill you?"

Taehyung sighs and rubs his face with the back of his palms. "You don't really wanna know. Anyways, uh, a couple of friends are coming by to get me out of your hands. I... _thank you._ "

Chanyeol looks up at the younger and chuckles lightheartedly, something Taehyung didn't know he could do. Only half the people in this industry liked him and some of the reasons start shining through.

"Yeah, what can I do? Besides _beautiful, adorable, sexy, a hundred percent boyfriend-material, rich, fit, funny,_ and so many other good adjectives I can't think of right now, I'm kind and generous, too. Just _WHERE_ do Park Chanyeol's charms end?"

Taehyung chuckles and Chanyeol gazes at him. "Very funny, indeed."

Chanyeol gasps and throws a pillow to the younger, hitting him on the head.

" _YAH!_ I'm your hyung!"

_**_______** _

 


	7. six

Taehyung watches anxiously as the taller opens the door to reveal his best friend and, well, himself.

Jimin and- the _other_ walk inside in a hustle and, once he gets in their line of vision, Taehyung's new body visibly stuns them. It's highly likely Jungkook is more shocked by the sight of his own eyes staring back at him with the same amount of disbelief than Jimin, who, in fact, starts laughing in the midst of their awkwardness.

"You two just made this week a lot more fun," he says while taking off his sunglasses and wiping tears of laughter from his baggy eyes.

Taehyung rolls his eyes and just then remembers Chanyeol's presence, who turns to the younger in search of answers.

"Uh, Jungkook? Is something wrong?" The brunet asks and frowns when fake Taehyung sighs and replies.

"You have no idea-"

Taehyung widens his eyes in order to signal Jungkook and prevent him from saying anything stupid, and to his luck Jimin interrupts him.

"Listen, thank you for helping... Jungkookie here, he's definitely indebted greatly to you, but we _really_ have to go. We have a flight to London to catch and we're kinda gonna lose the plane if we don't leave now, so..."

Chanyeol nods and smiles lightly, "Yeah, totally."

Jungkook exits the house almost immediately and Jimin follows him back to the car while Taehyung stays a little behind to properly greet the older.

He stands by the door and glances at Chanyeol hesitantly, but smiles warmly nonetheless. "Hey, I... Thank you. You were very helpful when you didn't have a reason to do anything for me, so.. yeah, thank you so much. I hope I can repay you someday."

Chanyeol chuckles and pushes Taehyung towards the car, "Get out of here and stay out of trouble, Kook. That's enough for now."

Taehyung grimaces at the mention of the pet name, but quickly covers it up as he climbs in the car and Jimin drives the three of them away from that part of the 'rich' neighborhood.

"Okay," Jimin beams too giddily for the sake of the circumstances, "I have bad news and worse news."

Jungkook and Taehyung look at each other before turning away their gazes almost as quickly. The blond doesn't talk which makes Taehyung huff in clear irritation, "What is it, Jimin?"

" _Wow_ you sound weird... So, Yoongi called the authorities on his little _brother_ named _Jungkook_ and several police cars are patroling the area for his _problematic_ brother knocking on people's doors and stopping cars searching for him." Jimin says in a carefree tone that fails to lift any sort of the terror that fills Jungkook.

"What the... And the worse news?" Taehyung asks as he sits up and turns to Jimin frowning.

Jimin glances once over the rearview mirror at the youngest biting his nails and once at Taehyung sitting beside him, who's expecting an answer. "It's going to get expanded after twenty four hours. He is a famous rapper after all. The whole nation will be looking for him- you- whatever."

Taehyung lifts an eyebrow, as all the possible explanations  behind Yoongi's obsession to get Jungkook back are hard to see. Is he really trying that hard because he doesn't want his career thrown in the garbage?

"We have to report him."

"Are you not listening? The police is _searching_ for him. _Actively._ "

"So, your greatest fucking idea is to go to England? We don't even know the language-"

"The country doesn't fucking matter, Taehyung! Technically, you're _both_ in danger! We'll go to Japan, if that's what you're worried about." Jimin pauses as his eyes focus on something else and the car slows down significantly, causing the two other passengers to look forward, and their breath simultaneously hitches in their throats.

A long line of cars blocked by barricades and policemen, along with Yoongi only a few meters away monitoring the situation with a concerned frown covering his malicious intentions.

"Kay," Jimin mutters as his fingers tighten around the wheel, "I got worst news." He reluctantly peers at Taehyung and Jungkook before continuing.

"Uh, we're kinda stuck here. They're blocking the main exit to the center and, even if we make a run for it, they'll see us."

"Do you ever have good news? Like, _ever_?" Jungkook hisses and it takes Jimin a moment to recall that this isn't his friend being sarcastic as always, but the uncanny resemblance in their character gives him goosebumps anyway.

"Nope, he doesn't. He broke a mirror a couple of years ago and now I'm stuck with a bad-luck carrying bitch." Taehyung says as he studies the blockade before Jimin palms his friend's head backwards.

"Can you _not_ be fucking obvious in the middle of the day? It's like you want us to get caught. Anyway, bad luck isn't a real thing. It's only a coincidence that I'm the one to break the bad news to everyone, okay?"

He drives forward as the policemen quickly discard car after car and it's evident from the way his brows scrunch up and his pout that he's in the brink of a panic attack.

"What are we gonna do? They're gonna see me if we keep going like this though," Taehyung complains and Jungkook pops his head in between them.

"Let's make a run for it."

Jimin rolls his eyes, however he realises the sincerity of the younger's words and looks at Taehyung who doesn't seem to hate the idea.

"You're fucking- we'll become fucking fugitives. I'm not- No, no, no."

"Jimin."

"Hyung."

The blond avoids their stares and focuses on the blockade. A policeman showing a small picture to the drivers -a photo of Jungkook probably- and another officer checking the trunk. They dismiss the driver quickly, as they've been doing for the past day and now the distance between them and the police isn't that significant anymore.

Jimin's annoyed stare wanders off and lands to Yoongi, who happens to be staring _right at them._ He gulps down harshly and sighs as he bumps his head on the wheel.

The blond turns to the backseat, a new mask of determination covering his scared-shitless cowardice.

"Tae- Jungkook, there is a black bag next to your feet, give it to me."

Jungkook raises an eyebrow, but does as he's told and gives the bag to the blond, who opens it immediately and starts taking out-

"Well? What are you looking at like that? Have you never seen marijuana before?" Jimin asks as he places joint after joint in the crooks of his fingers and lighting them on.

"Do I have to start counting the felonies they're gonna put us in for?" Taehyung asks incredulously and Jimin struggles to not react violently to his stupidity.

It takes a moment for Jungkook to understand what the older's plan is, but he quickly follows Jimin's steps and earns a stare of disbelief from Taehyung.

"It's the smoke, dumbass. If they can't see us, they won't know it's us if we make a run for it."

The raven raises an eyebrow and excitedly takes out a large bong, but Jimin stops him. "Don't overdo it. We still need to be mostly sober and have enough vision to get us to some safety."

As the smoke fills the car and the people close enough can no longer see clearly inside their car, Jimin steps on it and doesn't hesitate when the policemen try to get in his way, because they flinch away from it when it reaches dangerous proximity.

It's no later after this that they open the windows wide and let fresh air clean the smoke from the car.

Jungkook sighs contently and leans on the backseat after escaping both the police and the cannabis fog. To be truthful, he feels immensely relaxed in comparison to, well, his entire life. He loves it.

"Where to next?"

"I don't know. There aren't many places we can go that we'll be safe. As for you Jimin, it's better to part our ways now, so that you won't be exposed to Yoongi's bitch ass-"

"What the fuck are you yappin' about? I was serious when I said we have a flight to catch." Jimin laughs and suddenly they increase speed, causing light nausea to Jungkook.

"Oof- then what's our destination?" Jungkook asks, letting the pleasant warm air hit his face.

"I said London."

Taehyung lets out a small _oh_ and ignores it naively for a moment, but it just doesn't sit well with him.

"Wait," the raven mumbles, trying to put his thoughts in a logical order, "you told Chanyeol that we're going to London?"

Jimin scrunches his brows and also begins slowly to understand he did something wrong.

"But isn't Chanyeol... and Yoongi... Aren't they..."

Jimin tilts his head confused before it hits him.

"We're _fucked_." Jungkook slurs with a smile and passes out as the other two have a mental breakdown.


	8. Chapter 8

"Yoongi!" His deep voice rings throughout the first floor, drawing out the shorter male from his cave.

He looks empty, his stony face bringing back memories of a tortured human struggling to set himself straight, to stop hurting other people.

But, as it turns out, it's harder for someone to heal their wounds than just a one-year break away from media and the celebrity life.

"Namjoon, I... I don't know what to do-"

"That's fucking bullshit and you know it," Namjoon huffs and rubs his nape in a futile effort to ease his sore muscles.

"There's a car waiting outside for you, Yoongi. Take a break. I'll try to fix the mess."

Yoongi looks defeated, but he knows well, too, that he should take sometime away from people. He hurt someone he was close to and caused unrepairable damage.

Jungkook was a lot like a younger brother at first, but things got out of hand too quickly and now the brunet won't ever want to see him again.

_But I just need him close to me, I need to hold him tight_ -

"Fuck, Yoongi, just go."

Yoongi sighs and walks out, with Namjoon following to make sure he does get into the car this time.

The younger cautiously watches the car before it disappears from his line of vision and rolls his eyes as he rides his own motorcycle. He pulls out his phone and calls the first contact on his logs.

" _I'll send the address. Don't drag this, Joon._ "

"Got it, little Mang."

" _Why don't you just fuck yoursel_ -"

**_________ **

"Is this it? Jungkook? Jungkook. _Jungkook!_ "

The youngest pries his eyes open with difficulty and sits up lazily, noticing the two boys looking back at him.

"He really can't handle drugs, can he? I'll take a note of that." Jimin says and sits normally at his seat while Taehyung, unfortunately still in the younger's body, keeps staring.

"Jeon Jungkook is this your _fucking_ place?" Taehyung asks a little angrily, making Jungkook wince at the sudden volume rise.

"Yeah, but why are we here?"

Taehyung's glare changes to two surprised wide eyes and back to a glare, and he has to breathe to calm his nerves.

" _Because you fUCKING BEGGED US TO BRING YOU HERE-_ "

"Shh, Tae, I got this," Jimin places an arm on his shoulder and pushes him to his seat while he turns to Jungkook.

"YOU LITTLE FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT WE'VE BEEN FUCKING DRIVING FOR TWO FUCKING HOURS TO FIND THIS FUCKING RATHOLE AND YOU FUCKING ASK WHY-"

"Hey Jimin, keep it fucking down or you're gonna bring unwanted attention." Taehyung mumbles, interrupting Jimin's screeching in a dialect that sort of reminds Jungkook of his family and he finds himself stunned instead of scared or startled.

"I- no, I have some things to do before we go. It'll take only a couple of minutes." Jungkook says and before he climbs out of the car he asks Taehyung to come along for safety.

"Are you completely fucking stupid? _I'm_ the one that needs to be safe at the moment, not you."

"Come _on, please_?" Jungkook pouts and Taehyung groans and wears a mask Jimin had already in his hands, as if he knew Taehyung wouldn't resist.

"Fuck me for being that _cute_ ," Taehyung mumbles and follows the younger quickly inside the atrocious building.

After what seems like thousands of stairs to Jungkook, they finally reach his floor and he takes a moment to breathe normally.

" _Wow_ you're out of shape-"

" _Wow_ I don't think I've ever climbed so many stairs in my life so easily and without passing out in the end."

"Don't worry, I'm about to pass out for you- _holy motherfucker_ how _the fuck_ are you _so_ fit and yet _so fucking_ weak?"

"I mostly do Pilates, I fucking _hate_ cardio." Taehyung admits as they enter Jungkook's tiny apartment.

"Well- _obviously._ Stand by the door and keep a watch."

Taehyung rolls his eyes and mocks Jungkook's authoritative tone before leaning into the doorframe and lazily looking at the dusty corridors.

Jungkook starts stuffing random clothes in a duffel bag, rushing around his bedroom/kitchen and his bathroom to take as much as possible.

"Why do you live here?" Taehyung asks, occasionally peeping over his shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, this place is disgusting. Probably has no heating. And us models, even rookies like you, have a pretty decent salary, so, why?"

Jungkook doesn't answer right away, hesitating on whether he should let the older know more details of his personal life. It seems, however, that they'll be stuck together for quite a while, so _fuck it._

"This place is expensive. I know it's a rathole, but it was the only one I could find when I first moved in here. Monthly expenses like water bills and electricity bills are also pretty high. And yeah, there's no heating whatsoever."

Taehyung chuckles and turns around to look at the younger. "What about food?"

"Oh, uh, well, my stomach has kinda forgotten what anything else but ramen tastes like."

The older raises an eyebrow and suddenly someone behind Taehyung clears his throat, startling the younger and making him back away from the door immediately.

"Hi, you must be Jungkook," he says and reaches for something behind his back that turns out to be a black gun, and he aims at Jungkook's head.

The boys freeze and just then the brunet man notices the other male standing beside Jungkook.

"Taehyung? What are _you_ doing here?"

Jungkook frowns for a moment and then realises what the scene must look like to that man. He bravely steps in front of Taehyung, protecting his body from the gun still aiming at them.

"I could ask you the same thing... _buddy._ " Jungkook hears a _tsk_ from behind him and ignores it, watching the taller male lower his gun slightly and furrow his eyebrows.

"Uh, y'know... _Business._ Now, if you'd like to get out of my way Tae I'd really appreciate that." He says and raises his hand again, his finger locked on the trigger.

"Wait! You can't kill m- him!"

The brunet brings his hands to his waist and huffs in frustration. " _Tae._ I need to get rid of him and you _know_ that. If _boss_ knew you were here too, he'd want you dead as well."

"What-", Taehyung nudges Jungkook's back to prevent him from saying anything risky, "I mean, you can't kill him. I- I-"

"You fucking what, Taehyung? Time's running out."

Jungkook swallows the lump in his throat and stares at the male courageously, trying to give of a sincere feeling to his next words.

" _I love Jungkook._ We're planning on getting _married._ "

"What?"

"What?"

" _What?_ " Asks a third voice incredulously, grabbing the attention of the other three and right before the gun-holding male turns around, a loud thud echoes and the male falls down unconscious, revealing Jimin and a fire extinguisher in his hands.

"Why am I hearing this just now?!" Jimin demands as he lets the extinguisher fall from his grip.

Taehyung clicks his tongue again and rolls his eyes, pushing the younger from his way. "Shut the fuck up, Park, that was a lie. We need to leave, _now._ "

Jungkook nods and picks up the duffel bag along with his phone, the three exiting the room shortly after.

They head to the staircase and stop when they hear heavy footsteps running on the stairs furiously.

"Fuckity fucking _fuck,_ that doesn't sound good."

"Jungkook is there another exit?" Taehyung asks and Jungkook nods and runs up the staircase, the two older following quickly and silently.

Jungkook goes through a door and leads them to the rooftop, at which point he runs to the edge of it.

"M'kay he's crazy. Any other ideas?"

Jungkook rolls his eyes and fumbles with some metal railings by the edge. "It's the fire escape, dumbass."

Taehyung shakes his head and laughs, walking over to the rooftop's edge right as Jungkook starts climbing down the long metal staircase.

Jimin sighs and is about to make his way over when a hand wraps around his throat and jerks him backwards, locking him in a tight embrace with someone definitely taller.

His heartbeat rises quickly and he tilts his head to take a look at his captor, not that shocked to see Namjoon's face smirking down at him before he glares at the other two trying to escape.

"Taehyung, Jungkook _RUN_ -"

"Shut up!" Namjoon growls and tightens his grip around the blond's neck in order to restrict his ability to scream.

Taehyung and Jungkook hesitate, fear and uncertainty written on their faces.

"GO-" Jimin insists and Taehyung nods as he climbs over the edge and disappears with Jungkook from their line of vision.

Jimin feels the older's chest move when he scoffs loudly, the tight grip around his neck going lower and wrapping over his chest so as to let the blond breathe normally, but not less firm on his smaller body.

"That was a dumb move, Chimmy. Wanna know why?"

"Please," Jimin puffs, "do enlighten me."

Namjoon leans lower, his mouth next to Jimin's ear as his nose picks up a scent that brings an unwelcome feeling of wanting to hold tighter.

"Because, boss is gonna send his other boys after them. Yoongi is his treasure. He'll never allow these two to even have the ability to ruin his career."

Jimin pouts and tries to wiggle away from the older's grasp, resulting in Namjoon holding tighter.

"So what? You were gonna kill them, too." Jimin snarls and Namjoon chuckles, the deep laugh ringing in the blond's ears.

"No, no. I was gonna kill Jungkook, not Taehyung. _They_ are gonna kill _both._ "

Namjoon unwraps his arms from the smaller's body and takes a step back as Jimin turns to look at him frowning.

"All I'm saying is- which choice is worse: losing Jungkook, whom, in fact you know nothing about, or Jungkook _and_ Taehyung? _Your best friend._ Partner in crime. Etc. Come on, pup. Help me find them. I'll make it as _painless_ as possible."

Namjoon extends an arm, waiting for Jimin to grab it right away because he knows -like everyone in their company- that he can take the bait too easily.

However, Jimin closes the distance and tiptoes to reach Namjoon's height, staring at him with wide, innocent eyes that he shuts slowly as he leans in to leave a small, chaste peck on Namjoon's dry lips.

Jimin pulls back and smiles warmly, causing Namjoon to smirk awfully haughtily.

"You can suck my fucking ass, Joon." Jimin breathes and knees Namjoon's crotch, the older doubling over and letting out painful groans.

"Yoongi caused an unrepairable damage to Jungkook and instead of fixing Yoongi, you want to _take care_ of Jungkook? Are you fucking serious?"

"Looks like-" Namjoon pants, "you've been clean for too long. Just do your drugs and stay out of my way, Chimmy."

Jimin smirks and climbs the staircase, but doesn't leave before looking at Namjoon once more. "You're pretty fucking wrong if you think that I won't want to protect them even when I am stoned. Have fun explaining to the boss how you lost your target."

"Have fun trying to hide from us."

Jimin hums and tilts his head carelessly. "Don't mind if I do," he beams before vanishing from Namjoon's sight.

"Mother _fucker_."

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello zombaes(I love Mykie, if you don't know her she's a YouTuber, a professional makeup artist and SFX artist and she's amazing I adore her and that's her intro ^^)
> 
> I know it's been a while since I left a lengthy chapter note like this one but after the exams results were out I can say with confidence that I fell into the depths of depression because I expected a bigger number and instead I got shit... so yeah the first day I didn't even leave my room I was crying the whole day
> 
> and now because of family drama that has me close to a panic attack, I decided I love writing and got back to it as soon as I could, because it's my escape and I get lost into the world of fanfiction along with you guys
> 
> for those of you that are/were also reading OTHERWORLDLY I decided to edit it entirely because I'm not satisfied with it, I want it to be perfect and I'll try my best to make it and not waste your time like I've been doing
> 
> anyhow please enjoy this chapter and please leave a comment if you liked it (it's pretty big btw)  
> sorry for making you wait and read all this <3 I love y'all

Taehyung and Jungkook wait at the bottom of the fire escape as Jimin jumps from the last step and clumsily lands in front of them.

"Now what?" Jungkook asks, holding the pretty heavy duffel bag close to his body while they walk deeper into the alley that leads them in the corner of a carnival. People roam around like wasps in frenzy, trying to find their next destination, either that be food, shooting games, rides or even some dumb magician.

"First, we'll blend in because our boss is definitely informed by now that _we_ are still breathing." Taehyung says and they scramble up with the crowd.

A couple of hands grab the back hem of his shirt and he turns his head, raising an eyebrow upon seeing the younger hold onto his shirt looking all lost and anxious.

Taehyung smiles to himself and catches Jimin staring at him incredulously. The blond shakes his head with disbelief, probably a hint of disgust on his expression, and Taehyung nudges him.

"Shut _up_."

"Ow- I didn't say anything-"

"Guys, look!" Jungkook says enthusiastically and points the olders' attention to a dark red velour tent that has a sign reading _The Red Sisters_.

"Jungkook, no-"

Jungkook wanders closer, letting go of Taehyung's shirt and entering without the approval of the other two, something which is very much needed at this point.

Taehyung curses under his breath and Jimin rolls his eyes and they follow the younger inside the tent, immediately enveloped by a much darker environment than the outside. The air is somehow thicker, too, scented with something sweet, like a freshly baked cake.

The tent itself is somehow much bigger on the inside and the two have to walk into another room to find Jungkook along with other people mesmerized by the magic tricks of a girl in a red velour cape.

"So, is like, red velvet their theme? Gotta say I don't hate it," Jimin whispers to Taehyung as the crowd woes when the girl transforms into another girl through thin red sparkly mist.

The new girl bows respectfully to the audience and they clap in awe before what should be their tour guide leads them out of the tent, leaving behind Jungkook smiling like an idiot, Jimin intrigued by the show and Taehyung wanting to abandon this place behind as soon as possible.

Oh, yeah. The girl, too.

"How can I help you, gentlemen?" She asks and as she grins her eyes become two tiny slits of mascara and eyeliner and her mouth opens up in the cutest form of a smile that almost makes the boys coo.

"That show was amazing! How did you do that?" Jungkook asks, stepping closer to the girl.

She looks up at the much taller male and then looks back at the raven with a really confused frown.

"Wait... You- but... But you..." She stutters and steps back to think, looking like she is trying to remember something.

"Have you come here before?" She questions and then backtracks, turning her back on them. "But that's not possible... I would have remembered you..."

Taehyung frowns and shakes his head out of his confusion, "We've never been here before. _In fact,_ we were just leaving. Come on, guys."

Jungkook pouts and they barely make a step away when the girl stops them. "No! Wait, wait." She sighs and looks down, lost in thought again. "Wait here a moment. Please, you'll probably need it."

She walks deeper inside the tent, into yet _another_ room, and Taehyung rolls his eyes. "What is this, a maze?"

Jimin wonders around the room, looking at different artifacts and objects decorating the place. Orbs, creepy porcelain dolls, several packs of cards, a few pictures of the girls...

Wait...

"Uh, Tae?" The blond calls out, bending to look better at one of the photos with five girls in it.

Taehyung approaches him with curiosity and frowns at Jimin staring intently at one of the girls.

He picks up the picture and brings it in front of Taehyung's eyes, finger pointing at the shortest of the girls.

Taehyung's lazily glances at her and gapes when he recognises the face.

"Familiar?" Jimin asks right as the girl reappears with the girl from the picture beside her.

"Yeri. Apologize. _Now_." She commands and Yeri rolls her eyes.

"Sorry."

"Wait, what is she apologizing for?" Jungkook asks and Jimin thinks he knows where this is going.

The taller girl glares at Yeri before turning to the boys with an apologetic smile. "Yeri here happens to have put a... _curse_? on you two. That's why you're not on your _own_ bodies."

Taehyung nods with a smile and Jimin frowns at his reaction, but then the raven heaves loudly and looks away, because punching a _whatever-they-are_ wouldn't end well. Probably.

"But Seulgi! That asshole deserved it!" Yeri whines pointing at Taehyung who cocks his head to the side.

"Oh, yeah? What did I do, dwarf maiden?"

"He's the one who ruined Joy's modelling career!" Seulgi freezes and frowns, turning to Taehyung in question.

Taehyung pauses, too, gulping down the amount of saliva that starts building up. "I'm sure I can explain-"

" _You... are Kim Taehyung_?" Seulgi asks frowning and as Taehyung fumbles to give an answer, an even taller girl enters the room carelessly but with one look at Taehyung's body her cheerful eyes change into a cold, murderous glare.

She must be Joy, then.

Joy strolls in front of fake Taehyung and as Jungkook expects her to start swearing and yelling, she just slaps him harshly on the cheek, making Jungkook gasp and whimper from the powerful sting.

"Joy, that's not Taehyung. _That's_ Taehyung." Seulgi points at the raven and it takes her a moment of staring back and forth to realize what's going on.

" _Oh._ Right. Meh." Joy shrugs and walks next to Seulgi, trying to ignore Taehyung's presence. "So, what do you want?"

Jimin chuckles, gathering the girls' attention for the first time which they immediately regret because _damn_ he is adorable. "Actually, we didn't want anything when we entered, but things took an unexpected turn."

"Can you change us back into our bodies?" Jungkook asks and pleads the girls by widening his eyes.

"No."

"What- why? Please-"

"I said we can't!" Seulgi insists. "It's a spell _we_ can't break. But _you_ might."

Taehyung scoffs and crosses his arms in front of his chest. "Don't tell me it's this true love bullshit."

"Unfortunately for you, dear Tae, it is." Joy hisses and smiles evilly.

"What do you mean? There has to be another way-"

Yeri shakes her head, feeling rather pitiful for the younger male that has to be stuck in Taehyung's body until they fall in love with eachother.

"This spell is technically a love potion. It was made a really long time ago to make two people -that practically _hated_ eachother- not be able to live _without_ the other. It's primitive stuff, we've evolved a lot from that."

Joy hums and pats Yeri's shoulder proudly. "Good job, that was a hard spell to pull through successfully." "I know right?"

" _Hello?!_ " Taehyung interrupts them, waving his arms in front of them, "We can't fall in love with eachother; I have a boyfriend."

At that, both Jungkook and Jimin scoff.

" _Please..._ When was the last time he _didn't_ hit you? Or do you prefer _rape?_ " Jimin spits, forgetting for a moment that the three girls are still present.

Their expressions change drastically, from spiteful to uncomfortable, guilty frowns, not knowing how to handle the information they receive.

"Don't call it _that_ , okay? He's my boyfriend, he can do whatever-"

"Shut the fuck up, Tae. He doesn't have the right to do that and you fucking know it." Jimin says and barges out of the tent wholly, leaving the other five behind.

"We, uh, we're sorry, but we can't help you. It's up to you, now. If you don't wanna fall in love then the only other option is to live like the other person for the rest of your lives." Joy says and Taehyung sighs, but nods, while Jungkook stares into the floor.

The younger lifts his head slightly to look at the Taehyung. That was definitely _not_ how he thought this week would go, but he isn't quite sure if it's a good turn of events or not.

However much they both wanted to get back to their routines, they started enjoying each other's presence in comparison to just about a week ago. Maybe you could even call it _comfort_.

"Thank you for telling us - _honestly._ Since things are getting out however, I'd like to reveal one more thing." Taehyung says and glances at Joy.

"I didn't mean to ruin your career. I knew you liked what you were doing and I felt bad that you wouldn't be able to follow your dream anymore." He mumbles and Joy looks down momentarily.

"I- was forced by someone much higher in power to throw you out of the competition and the world of entertainment altogether because you were a _threat_ \- or whatever."

Joy nods and crosses her arms in front of her chest, matching Taehyung's gesture. "No biggie. I think you should go, though, now. I believe someone that's after you is getting closer."

Taehyung frowns and waves the girls _goodbye_ before grabbing Jungkook and dragging him outside while running. Jimin luckily sees them and catches up as they head to carnival's exit.

"Kay, so I forgot to tell you something pretty important," Jimin says and Jungkook almost laughs.

"Bad news?" The youngest asks and Jimin presses his lips together.

"Well," he starts when Taehyung stops in his tracks to look at the blond, "Namjoon said that he wasn't gonna kill you, too, Tae, but the ones boss is gonna send will kill both of you."

"M'kay, I got two questions. One: who is that _boss_ you keep talking about and, two: what do you mean by _will kill_? How are you so sure they're definitely going to kill us?" Jungkook questions and the older boys give eachother knowing glances before Jimin turns to the younger.

"Our boss. We're signed under his... Label or whatever. Me, Taehyung, Namjoon, Yoongi, and a couple others."

"But Namjoon isn't an entertainer of any sorts, right?"

Jimin glances at Taehyung and continues. "It's not exactly an entertainment company. One could call it a criminal organisation that's involved in many fields and have many insiders."

"You mean... like a _mafia_?" Jungkook asks and Taehyung presses a palm against his mouth and one behind the younger's head before looking around the street.

"Shut up! Yeah, technically it's a mafia, but we don't call it that!" He growls and Jungkook visibly quavers, intimidated by Taehyung's daunting glower.

Taehyung let's go of Jungkook upon seeing his own eyes looking back wide with dismay, but only after stepping away can he see that the younger is undoubtedly cowering and shivering.

"I- we should go. Anywhere that's safe?" Taehyung asks, glancing anywhere but at Jungkook.

Jungkook's phone starts ringing and he pulls it out from his pocket and places it by his ear with trembling hands. "H-el-lo?"

Taehyung and Jimin hear someone's voice yelling from the other line and Jungkook looks regretful as he grimaces from the sudden volume rise and keeps the phone an inch away from his ear. The shrill shrieking stops and Jungkook sighs.

"Hyung- it's a long story- yeah, I'm Jungkook- no, I'm not sick hyung- I swear it's me- hyung- you want me to prove it? _Fine_. You asked for it." Jungkook sighs and gives the two confused boys standing by a look before saying _it_ out loud.

" _IT_."

Jimin frowns and shares a questioning stare with Taehyung. "I don't even know anymore."

"Yeah- okay- we'll be there in ten- stop complaining, it wasn't even scary-"

Taehyung snatches the phone from his hands, hangs up and throws the phone back to Jungkook's hands.

"So, I guess our next stop is your hyung's house?" He asks as they start walking.

"Uh, ye-yeah. His name is S-Seokjin. I've known him for quite a whil-"

" _Can we trust him_?" Jimin questions and Jungkook hums.

Taehyung stays close behind the two boys as they chitchat and pulls a hoodie over his head for cover. Generally, he doesn't know much about the criminal lifestyle as other people in the company do -including Jimin- and was never interested in getting involved with more than just his daily drug smoothie provided oh-so-kindly by the boss's own dealers, but he did watch a lot of action movies in his free time.

"Hey, Jungkook? Maybe you should get rid of your phone." He advises and Jungkook raises an eyebrow.

"Why? Do you think the bad guys are gonna trace my phone to Jin's place?" He mocks and Taehyung rolls his eyes.

"I really don't think _you_ , out of _all_ people, can make fun of this situation. It's- you know _what_. They can do whatever they want."

The youngest remains silent as discards his phone in the middle of the street and they continue their little journey to Seokjin's house, without knowing that eyes are already on them and watching closely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mkay you have NO idea how many times I had to fight the urge to troll you like this but I couldn't help it this time  
> "IT." XDXDXD I'm a genius I know lmao


End file.
